


Daniel is not just a river in Egypt

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Hijinks, Phic phight 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: Danny wakes up in his ghost form, hijinks ensue!Based on a prompt from ghostanimal
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Daniel is not just a river in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/gifts).



> Title comes from a play on the phrase "denial is not just a river in egypt" just switched a couple letters, see?

Danny stares at the mirror, turning his head this way and that, trying to get every angle. Maybe there's an angle where this isn't happening. "This… is a disaster."

Snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and an unearthly glow that shined in the dark. He's used to his ghost form, has even come to love having his powers, what he's  _ not _ used to is  **_not being able to transform back._ **

Danny couldn’t understand why this was happening, usually he had to fight to  _ stay _ transformed, this was… new. And unpleasant. 

_ “Danny! You’re going to be late for school!”  _ His mother, because this couldn’t have happened on a day that he could stay home. What’s worse, he had a presentation in Lancer’s class today. 

Danny sighs. He could pretend he was sick, that would at least delay this till tomorrow. Maybe Future Danny would have a better solution than the ones swirling around Present Danny’s head. Seriously, what sort of idea was to wear a paper bag over his head? There really wasn’t a way around it but to face the music, even if it was a terrible terrible sound. 

He takes a deep breath, goes to his closet, then sets to work on the only viable plan he has at the moment: Go to school and pretend nothing is wrong.

They  _ do _ say ignorance is bliss. Maybe denial can work the same. 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Danny walks down the stairs, adamantly ignoring the stares of his family. To be fair, his disguise is barely a disguise at all. All it really is, is his regular clothes thrown over his jumpsuit. With the sleeves still hanging out because he can’t figure out how to make them go away. He did nothing with his hair, because no matter what he did to it, it would just stay pearly white. And his eyes? forget it, those would just have to stay green.

Jasmine, the poor dear, looks like she’s about to choke on her morning coffee. He  _ maybe _ should have warned her before he came downstairs… but then again, that face she’s making is something he will treasure in his beating ghost core for decades to come.

Maddie coughs awkwardly in her hand, trying to seem casual and failing. “Hello, um, Danny… What- uh. What you got going on there?”

Danny walks past her and Jack to the pantry where his favorite cereal is, pouring himself a bowl. His mother isn’t the only one who can try to be casual. And fail. “Oh nothing. Just trying out a little teenage rebellion.”

“Uh huh.” Maddie is at a loss for words, which works just fine for Danny. He doesn’t like that he has his parents full attention, it doesn’t do good things for his ectoplasm pressure. Thankfully, Maddie elbows Jack in the ribs and gives him a look that says  _ Say something fatherly! Now! _

Danny can always count on his father for one thing, and that is-

“Oh! Right! Well, I guess if it’s rebellion you’re after, I suppose it’s our job to be mad at it? So… Bad… Job.”

-To be lovingly supportive in the best way. Sometimes. 

“Thanks Dad, you know just what to say.” Danny finishes his cereal, happily watching as Maddie and Jack have a silent argument about how that is  _ not  _ the sort of parental talk that she was hoping for.

When he finishes his breakfast, Danny quickly leaves the table and heads off to school while his parents are distracted among themselves. Jazz, bless her heart, futilely attempts to justify the supposed “outburst of rebellion”, citing some psychology textbooks that she’s surely making up to say that it's a healthy teenage rebellion. “Better this than drugs, am I right?”

Her nervous laughter is the last thing Danny hears before he’s out the door and on his way to school.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

“Mr. Fenton,” Mr. Lancer sounds so, so utterly tired, Danny almost feels sorry for him. “We have a dress code, Mr. Fenton, as I  _ know _ you’re aware, because I’ve had you copy it in detention on  _ numerous _ occasions.”

Danny blinks at his teacher, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Lancer. I’m just excited to be giving my presentation today, is all.”

Mr. Lancer does not have the energy for this. He rarely does, but today, he has decided to go with it. Just this once. He shoos his troublesome student to his desk, ignoring how Danny gives a tiny fist bump in self congratulation. He has to wonder about how he got his eyes to change color, though…

Danny sits in his desk, ignoring the odd looks he’s getting from his classmates. So far his plan has been working, he’s not about to jinx it by literally  _ looking _ for trouble.

There is  _ one  _ person who would not let it go, and Danny probably should have anticipated that. 

“ _ Psst,” _ Wes, poking at the back of Danny’s chair with his toe because he’s a whole aisle away from his nemesis. Danny ignores him, which of course results in Wes getting creative and throwing a paper ball at his head. 

Danny, the cheeky brat, goes intangible, turns to make deliberate eye contact with the shocked Wes, then winks before turning back to the front of the class.

Wes promptly blew a gasket in the back row.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Somehow, Danny makes it out of class intact. Not alive, obviously, but all one piece. He just needs to get out of the building, then he’s home free and he can hide in his room until this is all over and never have to come out again. What’s  _ really _ a miracle is how he managed to go the whole day without- hmm, no, he can’t say  ghost attack , that would jinx things. Nope. Not going to think about it…

“I am the BOX GHOST!”

… Dang it…

Danny tries to make his way to his usual janitor’s closet to transform when the realization occurs to him that he doesn’t  _ need _ to transform. He just has to get out of the eyesight of all the students.

Except they were all looking at him, very expectantly. 

"Aren't you all going to run?" Danny asks the other students. They all just shrug, leaving Danny no route for escape. Maybe he didn’t need to, though? This  _ was _ just the Box Ghost. 

Under the scrutiny of his fellow classmen, he digs around in his pocket where he usually keeps his Thermos and pulls it out, takes aim, and fires. Box Ghost is sucked into the thermos, screaming his vengeance against everyone, and Danny is left with the student body staring at him expectantly.

“Uh… Ghost hunter parents?” It was the only - albeit feeble - excuse that Danny could give. The students continued to stare, one or two opening their mouths to say something, but Danny ran out the door and down the streets to his house before anyone could say anything. 

All Danny wants to do is go to his room and hide forever. His plan was a failure, he was absolutely discovered, and his secret was blown. Everyone  _ knew _ , even his  _ parents! _ There was no way they  _ couldn’t _ know!

Danny ran up to his house, but once he got inside, a crazy sight greeted his eyes. His parents sat upon the couch, all sipping tea and munching on cookies… with Nocturne… what?

As one, they all turn to him and grin. “April Fools, Phantom.”

Danny wakes up in a cold sweat, reaching frantically for his phone to check the date. April 1st. He sighs, relief flooding his system before it turns to annoyance. He grumbles, pulling the covers over his head to put off getting out of bed. Oh well, at least none of it was real. It did explain all of the weird things that went on yesterday. And really, his disguise was  _ terrible, _ so it’s no wonder that none of it was real. He’d have to think of something just as good to get back at Nocturne, though. Oh the possibilities...

**Author's Note:**

> This started serious and then devolved into crack. Hope you like it!
> 
> Come talk fandoms with me [here](https://frootysparkycakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
